Helping Hermione
by Aaliyah Minerva Prince
Summary: Twelve year-old Hermione Granger has been keeping a secret from her friends and teachers of Hogwarts. What happens when one of those teachers visits her over the summer and discovers what she has kept hidden. Will things turn better for the young witch, or has this unexpected visitor signed her untimely end? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to apologize to Salazar'sHalfbloodPrincess for stealing her story. I want to assure everyone that that was not my intention. Again I am very sorry about what I have done and I hope this doesn't effect how you guys perceive me as a writer. So, all credit for this story goes to Salazar'sHalfbloodPrincess.**

Severus knocked loudly on the door of a stately looking house, waiting for someone to answer his angery pounding. He had much better things to do today, and he didn't much appreciate having to start his day paying an impromptu visit to a muggle family whose daughter he didn't particularly care for. Had he had nothing to gain from this inconvenience, he sure as hell would not be standing here on the stoop belonging to one of the Golden Trio at nine in the morning. He was contemplating letting himself in when the thick door finally opened.

"Professor Snape?!" Granger squeaked, her voice raising several octaves despite the fact that she was whispering. "What are you doing here?"

Severus stared down at the twelve year-old, wondering why her face was so heavily painted and questioned why she seemed so fearful of him. Granted he was intimidating at timdes, but he never evoked raw terror into any of his students save a handful or so.

"I'd rather not have a conversation of a magical matter on the doorstep Miss Granger." Severus said dryly, wondering why she seemed so anxious as to hide the lefgt side of her face with her hair.

"How rude of me!" Granger scolded herself angrily, opening the door wider and gesturing for him to make his way inside. "Please, come in."

Severus nodded graciously and stepped into a very clean foyer, feeling relief as cold air washed the unpleasantness of outside.

"If you follow me Sir, I can get you something to drink." Granger offered quietly, seemingly fearful to make any sound whatsoever.

"Very well, lead the way."

She nodded, still hiding her face by looking at the ground, and quietly stalked off. With great disapproval Severus realized she was still in her pajamas; a very distasteful pink gown that rested several inches above the knees. With great disgust, he realized it was a sleeping gown meant for a much younger child. Wasn't the girl smart enough to dress herself without such disasterous results? She led him into the kitchen, and guestured for him to take a small table with four chairs. He obliged , settleing into the breakfast nook, as the smell of bacon reached his nose and the music of Bach filled the large kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink, Professor?" Granger asked softly, turning the radio off.

Severus frowned slightly as the music stopped but nodded, "Coffee." It was most likely the only thing that would keep him from committing a felony should he encounter any more irritations this morning.

He nodded gratefully when she placed a cup of steaming, black coffee in front of hi, unable to help but notice the light bruising on her left wrist. He scrawled, sipping the hot drink as he tried to come up with a reasonable excuse for those types of marks on her body. Perhaps she had been pulled out of the way of an oncoming bus? But that didn't seem like the insufferable-know-it-all to Severus, nor did the unanswered letter. Something was not right and Severus' curiosity demanded he figure out just what was wrong with this situation.

"Miss Granger, if you'd kindly wake your parents so we can discuss your attendance at school?"

"My attendance?!" Granger's face blanched. "I haven't been expelled have I?"

"Miss Granger- did you not receive the letter I sent you?" He clarified. "I sent you letter requesting your presence at an advanced level of schooling I teach during the summer-" Severus was cut off by a rather brawny man stumbling into the kitchen, the sent of liquor wafting after him as he clumsily wrapped beefy arms around Granger who stiffened considerably at his approach. With unease, Severus noticed that the hands were starting to drift lower and lower to where the hug had become greatly inappropriate. He felt like a pervert just watching.

"I love it when you wear that dress I got you." The drunk man slurred, his lips very close to the girls ear.

"Mr. Granger," Severus's drawl was laced with venom as he fingered the wand sticking out of the pocket of his muggle trousers. "What are you doing?"

The large man quickly jerked away from Granger as if she had suddenly been engulfed in flames, and backed up several feet until he slammed into the counter. He was clearly bewildered and terrified, and he crossed his legs in a futile attempt to hide his inappropriate arousal.

"I was just saying hello to my niece is all." The man insisted quickly, fidgeting nervously under Severus' glare. "We're _very_ close."

"That was a _very_ friendly hello."

The man gapped like a fish, searching for answers before looking at his niece for assistance. "Hermione- who did you say this was?"

"This is Professor Snape, he teaches at Hogwarts, Tom."

"Oh." Tom looked extremely nervous now, and cast a glance at the window nervously as if he expected he'd have to make a quick get away. "Any reason in particular you've come?"

"I've come to speak to the girls parents. If you would be so kind as to fetch them, I can-"

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Severus cringed as the fire detector was set off by the now-charred bacon that had been left unattended for far to long. His eye helplessly twitched as it wailed, there were truly few sounds as grating as that of those damn machines, and ruefully thought banshees could take lessons on ear-puncturing from the damnable objects. As Granger rushed over to salvage the burnt food, Tom glared angrily and raised his hand in her direction before stopping himself. With one last sneer at his niece he opted, instead, to do something productive by climbing on the counter and silencing the shrieking by jabbing a button on the fire detector.

"Stupid girl, cant hold a conversation and cook at the same time!" Tom muttered under his breath as he climbed off the counter, looking as if Granger had just committed a crime against his person.

"Perhaps she'd been able to look after your precious food had you not been grouping her." Severus suggested, moving towards the girl laying an arm around her shoulders as he led her to the chair he had just occupied, as she began to shake. Was the girl really afraid that her uncle would hit her.

"I don't know where you come from, but where I come from a women knows how to cook." Tom growled, flopping down right as a man and women hurried to the kitchen.

"I told you not to wake us up!" The man scolded sharply. "That isn't a hard order to follow, is it?!"

"And look at this," The woman wrinkled her nose up, "You've burnt the food."

"Mom, Dad- I'm sorry. I got distracted-" Granger said from the chair but stopped when her father grabbed her wrist.

"And what did I tell you about getting distracted?!" Mr. Granger growled, shaking his daughter. "We already know you're stupid, but even a spastic can pay attention to a simple task!"

"It's only a little burnt," Granger interjected, trying to pull away. "I can fix it."

Severus stepped closer from behind the chair Granger was in when her father grabbed her other wrist and cleared his throat loudly. Mr. Granger released Hermione almost as quickly as Tom had and, as a result, Hermione was forced out of the chair and would have been hurt if Severus hadn't caught her. He helped her back in her chair as she sent him a grateful smile.

"Jean, Francis- this is Professor Snape, he came to have a chat with you." Tom clarified.

"A chat?" Jean asked, sounding very worried. "Hermione, have you offered this man a drink?!" She demanded, looking crossly at her daughter.

"She gave me coffee, thank you." Severus stated firmly, seeing Hermione flinch at her mother's tone. The longer he stayed the more questions he got rather than answered.

"Mr. Snape, what are you here to discuss?" Francis asked, trying to do damage control by acting like a concerned parent.

"Hermione's doing well in school isn't she?" Jean demanded, leveling her daughter with a sharp look.

"She better be." Francis muttered quietly before awarding Severus with a fake smile.

Severus growled, but stayed behind Hermione's chair, he didn't want to subject the girl to her parents anger. He could tolerate Jean, but his patience with the Granger brothers were wearing thin.

"Hermione!" Tom barked. "Let the man have a seat and come over here." He ordered, patting his lap.

"That's hardly necessary, I'm perfectly fine standing." Severus drawled.

"She can sit on her Uncle's lap!" Francis argued. "She's only twelve, a _little girl_ yet." He purred, making Severus' stomach turn yet again that morning.

Hermione sucked in a breath as she got up and stiffly lowered herself on her Uncle's lap, biting her lip when he wrapped his meaty arms around her waist. As he sat down, Severus almost hexed the pedophile right then and there, before reminding himself that it would only get him sent to Azkaban.

"Now, what is this all about?" Jean asked, an impatient tone in her sickly sweet voice.

"Five days ago I had a letter sent here, inviting your daughter to participate in a summer program for advanced learning. I specifically requested a reply to be sent no latter than yesterday, regardless of the decision to allow you child to participate or not."

"Really Sir? You'll let me in your program?" Granger had a small smile on her face. This was good. If he was going to help her than he needed to get her parents to agree.

"Yes, you are an exceedingly bright student and I do believe it's time for some diversity in my program. I think you'll be an excellent addition to my group of students." He noticed her smile increase some more. "But I must warn you. It's made up of only Slytherins, so you'll have a hard time getting accepted by your peers, understand?"

"Yes Sir, I understand. You wont regret it."

"He wont regret it," Francis said simply, "Because you're not going."

Hermione's face fell. "But-"

"I said no, didn't I?!" Francis barked sharply.

"You're hardly home as it is." Tom added, his hands tightening around her possessively.

"This is a valuable time to further your daughters education." Severus protested, hoping he could convince them to let their daughter go. If he had told anyone what he was doing, they might think he had gone crazy. One would never expect him to stand up for Gryffindor's Golden Girl, yet he understood. He knew what she was experiencing and he was ashamed that he missed the signs this past year.

"She needs to spend more time at home." Jean insisted. "Don't you think we miss her?"

Severus wanted to say no, he didn't think they missed her when she was gone, but decided that it would only be determinable to his plans.

"School only goes from 7 to 5." Severus clarified. "You'll still have plenty of time to spend with you daughter."

"Only 7 to 5?" Francis questioned, starting to warm up to the idea.

"Monday through Thursday. Friday and Saturday are off and Sundays are until 9."

That's not to bad." Jean nodded. "She'll still have plenty of time to do her chores."

"How much will this all cost?" Francis demanded. "If it's alright with you, I'll like to pay you now."

"I can go?" Hermione looked hopeful.

"As long as you behave." Jean demanded, acting as if Hermione were not one of the most anal students when it came to following rules.

"Tuition is 15,000 pounds for the entire summer and, of course, you are required to supply the materials on this list."

Severus handed Jean the list and rose from his seat, he didn't want to leave the girl but he couldn't do anything. At least... not yet. "School starts Monday, Miss Granger. Don not be late." Severus left the kitchen and headed towards the door. He didn't realize the Francis had followed him until he placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking at the man with great disdain he replied,

"What?"

"If you ever want to have fun with the little bint, let me know. I'm sure we can come to some agreement, with you being her Professor and all." Francis smirked and walked back to the kitchen, leaving behind a stunned and rather pissed off Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus sat in his study deep in thought. After his trip to the Granger home he went to Diagon Alley to stock up on the potion ingredients in his private storage. All throughout the day he couldn't get the image out of his mind. The one thing he kept seeing was the terrified look on Hermione's face when her Uncle wrapped his arms around her. The look reminded him so much of himself when his father came home drunk. What he saw this morning was a reflection of his childhood,however, he didn't have a mother or Uncle involved in his abuse. How could he have missed the signs? She had been his student for a year and he never noticed.

'Wait...' He thought, something was nagging him. Realization struck him as he remembered the young girls actions from the year before.

He began to think of everything he could remember. She was very distant, kept to herself majority of the time, didn't say much to anyone, not even her own dorm mates. She kept a distance from boys, that may not have seemed important at first, but if one did come near her, especially an older boy, she would recoil and become panicked. This didn't occur often, however, and so nobody really paid any mind to it. She only had become more relaxed around the male population after Misters Potter and Weasley rescued her from the troll, yet even then the interaction was minimum. Now that he thought about it more, she flinched around him too. Again, how could he have missed this? And now he had been in her home and witnessed it, yet he was helpless to do anything. Anything but wait and hope that he could do something when she arrived on Monday. Two days. She had to hold on for two days. He knew she could do it, she was strong, but could he? Could he go two days wondering, hoping she came? Dread seeped through him. What if she didn't come? What if, just by being there, he made it worse? If so he would never forgive himself. If they did anything to hurt her, Azkaban be damned he would kill them.

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

Severus was in his study waiting for the group of students to arrive. He had been hoping and dreading this day. Today he would discover if Hermione showed up. If she did, he hoped to talk to her a bit, maybe find a way to help her. If she didn't, he would head to her house after classes and check up on her. The clocked chimed 7 and soon the students appeared in his office with the porkey's he provided them. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Hermione in the back of the room. Putting on his teacher face he cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Good Morning class."

"Good Morning Professor Snape."

"Good. Now a few rules, since this isn't Hogwarts there are different rules set in place. There will be no exploring, this is my home, you will not go where you are not allowed. There will be no fighting, I don't need your parents calling me complaining you got hurt. You will do your assignments when told and have them completed on time. Now, if you will follow me, i will show you the grounds."

He lead them into a spacious room that had once been a large study, now had twenty desk set in four rows.

"Go chose a desk and leave your things." He watched as Hermione went to a desk up front and place her things down. He knew she was eager to prove herself, yet it wasn't going to be easy.

"What are you doing here Mudblood?" He heard Draco snarl. Great! Just what he needed, an argument on the first day. He hoped Hermine didn't say anything. She didn't, Hermione just placed her things down and turned away. Severus was proud of her self control, but that didn't settle well with Draco.

"I'm talking to you Mudblood." Draco made a move to grab Hermione's arm, but Severus stepped in.

"That's enough," He said, "Mr. Malfoy, you will leave Miss Granger alone. She was accepted into this program fairly and you will do to remember that, that goes for all of you. This isn't Hogwarts, it doesn't matter that she is a Gryffindor or Muggle-born. Here she is your equal." He turned to leave, "Now if you're done, follow me."

No one said anything as the followed Severus into a gorgeous courtyard. It was spacious and bright. There were apple trees spread throughout. In the middle was a long table with twenty chairs. "During your time here you will have your lunch outside for one hour, then you will return for afternoon lessons. I will give you today to blow off some energy and converse with each other. Lunch will be served a twelve-thirty." After seeing everyone run off Severus was about to leave, but was stopped by a small voice.

"Professor?" He turned to see Hermione standing there, staring at her feet.

"Yes?"

"Where's the loo?" She whispered nervously. He gave her a small smile and motioned for her to follow him inside.

"The bathroom is the door at the end of this hallway. To help you remember, going towards the study is a right turn and leaving is a left."

"Thank you." Severus nodded and walked into the study to get ready for tomorrows lesson.

Hermione shut the door and immediately slumped down against it. What was she going to do? Malfoy was already making life difficult and it was only the first day. At least Professor Snape was being descent. Oh God, Snape! She began to cry.

'He must be so disgusted with me.' Hermione thought. 'He thinks I'm a slut, just as my Uncle does. What do I do?' She contemplated this for several minutes. At first she thought about telling him the truth and asking for help, but quickly squashed the idea. She was a Gryffindor and Snape hated all Gryffindors. She decided to just ignore everything. Hearing Draco and his friends taunt her was better than getting beaten. After she composed herself, Hermone headed towards the study.

Professor Snape was at his desk when Hermione walked in appearing tense. He was tempted to use Legimens, but he didn't want to invade her privacy.

"Everything alright?" He asked. She looked at him in surprise, but quickly composed herself.

"Yes Sir. I was just grabbing a book to read." She replied softly.

"Hermione," She was startled by the use of her first name, "I know this is hard, but don't seclude yourself. Prove to them you worth and that what they say to you doesn't matter. You're a smart girl Hermione, show them." His eyes reflected his concern. Something in Hermione sparked, her eyes shone brighter and here she understood. She understood that, no matter the time, she could go to him.

"Professor," Hermione hesitated, clutching her book tighter to her chest, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, take a seat." He motioned towards the chair in front of his desk, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about what you saw when you were at my house." Severus sighed. He wasn't expecting a direct approach.

"Yes, I would like to talk about that as well."

"I really don't know what to say. What you saw was something that was suppose to stay secret. I really don't know what to tell you." Her voice slightly creaked, tears shined in her eyes.

"How about you tell me the small things until you're comfortable. Then we can discuss the major ones, all right?"

She nodded slightly and took a deep breath, "I don't know exactly when it started, but I remember it happening when I was either four or five. My parents like to gamble and they returned from a trip after loosing a couple thousand pounds and they blamed me. They yelled at me, telling me that they never wanted wanted a child and that I was the cause of their bad luck. They beat me far a good hour until they got tired of it. They left me in my room bruised and bloody for the rest of the day. Afterwards they started having me do housework. But every time I didn't finish or I did it wrong, I would get beaten by my mother and father," Tears were streaming her face as she struggled to hold back a sob, "And everyday they tell me that I am worthless, that they wished that they had gotten an abortion. They tell me that they don't, nor will they ever love me." She lost her composure and surrendered to the heart-wrenching sobs that ceased to escape her lips.

Severus cast a quick locking and silencing charm on the door. He looked at the young girl in front of him and saw a pigment of himself. If these were supposedly minor problems that she was facing,then he'd hate to know what the major ones are. Without a second thought Severus stood up and walked around his desk, towards the girl. Slowly, as to not startle her, he pulled her to him and held her shaking form. She stiffened slightly at the unexpected contact, but soon relaxed into the welcoming embrace. Hermione buried her face deeper into his chest, trying to draw as much comfort fromhim as she could. He tightened his hold on her, gently rubbing circles across her back. After what felt like an hour, Hermione had calmed down. When she realized who she had cried on she gasped.

"I'm so sorry Sir." She said,trying to pull away, but Severus wouldn't let her go. She tried to move away, "Please let me go! I'm sorry!"

"Hermione, stop."He said in a soft voice, "It's alright." He continued to whisper words of comfort in her ear in an attempt to calm her back down.

"I'm sorry." She repeated again.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

"No, I should know the rules by now." This grabbed Severus' attention.

"What rules Hermione?"

"No screaming, no crying, no complaining. Never say no or stop." She sited as if she had to repeat it everyday.

"What would happen if you broke these rules?"

"They would beat me longer and harder." She seemed to pause as she contemplated her next words, "Are you going to beat me too?" She asked suddenly. Severus was floored, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Anger boiled through him, but no. He had to stay calm,he had to help her.

"No." He said softly but in a firm tone. He tightened his hold on her, hoping to show the truth in his words, "I will never hurt you, Hermione. You don't deserve that." She seemed to relax as he spoke.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to me now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's going to happen to me now that you know?"

"Well, let's get off the floor first and then we'll discuss it." He could see her cheeks turn red from she sat back in hwer chair, Severus sat on his desk, "Now, as to what's going to happen,. I want to help you. I distaste child abuse Hermione, and what they're doing is just that."

"How can you help me?"

"I can get in contact with the head of the DMLE, It's the wizarding law enforcement. We will have to supply evidence to support the case, but after that the department will arrest you family. There will be a trial that you'll need to attend afterwards to testify against them."

"What will happen once they're in prison? I;ll be an orphan."

"You will most likely go to a magical orphanage or foster family. I won't lie, both are tough."

"Would you- " Hermione began, but quickly cut herself off.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Would you consider taking me in? I mean you're all ready doing so much to help me and I can't thank you enough, but I don't think I'll do well in an orphanage-" She cut herself off from her rambling.

Severus noticed that she wouldn't look at him. He got down in front of her, putting a finger under her chin and made her look at him. Her eyes reflected every ounce of pain she had experienced. The hope and determination radiating through her chocolate orbs. He gave her a small smile.

"If that is what you feel comfortable doing, than I'm sure we can work something out." She gave him a small smile in return. Upon instinct he pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Thank you Professor."

"It's nothing Hermione." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm here for you child, I want you to trust me. If something happens at home, tell me. No matter how small."

"OK."

After releasing from the hug Severus stood up and went back to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out two notebooks. He handed one to Hermione, who looked at it curiously before peering up at her Professor for an explanation.

"These are communication journals. They are linked to each other so only those who have these in their possession can contact the other. I want you to have the one connected to mine incase you need me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome child. Now, why don't you head outside, lunch will be ready soon."Hermione was hesitant but nodded. As she headed back outside, with her book in hand, she couldn't help but think that things were about to take a turn for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Talking"

 _Memory_

 **"Message"**

(Hermione's POV)

I hate today. Today; Thursday, June 18th. I've been attending Professor Snapes school for advanced learning for three days and I've surprisingly been enjoying myself. The Professor has been really kind, I would go to him during lunch to relieve myself of any burdens I hold. But I'm getting off topic, I hate today. Why? It's the last day of classes for the week. These classes are the only thing keeping me sane. The only reason I don't give up. As I head down the stairs to fix breakfast before I leave, I couldn't help but feel grateful for Professor Snape.

I was just finishing my essay on sleeping droughts when Professor Snape called for the classes attention,

"Pass your essays forward," Everyone handed in their papers, Professor Snape scanned the room, "Every Thursday you'll have an hour before lunch to work on any homework that I have assigned you. You may work in here or outside." He sat back at his desk and started to look over the essays.

I had already finished the homework, so I grabbed my book, Stephen King's Insomnia, it was one of my favorites. I headed outside and went towards my favorite tree in the courtyard. I settled into the crevice between two roots and got lost into the memory of Stephen King.

"Hello Hermione." I heard. I looked up to find Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, the most popular girls in Slytherin.

"Hi." I mumbled, a little nervous being directly approached by them.

"Do you mind if we sit here? We would like to talk to you."

"Um. . . Sure." Daphne and Tracey sat in front of Hermione, both of them wearing a small smile. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Well," Began Tracey, "We would actually like to get to know you better."

"Why?"

"Well, we know you're really intelligent, but that's all we know. We want to know the girl behind the grades."

"You don't have to tell us much, maybe just your likes and dislikes, your hobbies." Tracey jumped in.

"Um. . . . OK," I took a deep breath, "As you can probably guess, I love to read. I really like Stephen King and James Patterson. I also like to sketch and write."

"What do you like to sketch and write?"

"I sketch just about anything. As for writing, stories and music."

"Do you think we could see some of your work?"

"Maybe another day." I gave them a reassuring smile. "I also play the piano and guitar."

"That's cool!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Yea, it's mainly just a past time."

"What about dislikes?"

"There are not many things I dislike, there are just things that annoy me." The two nodded in understanding. They sat in silence, just contemplating what each other has said.

"Hermione, I don't want to sound rude or accusing, but can I ask you something?" Tracey asked.

"Sure." I said, though hesitantly.

"Why are you always with Professor Snape during lunch?" I sighed.

"I'll tell you, but please, let me explain everything before you judge." They nodded in understanding, "Well, my home life isn't the best. My parents never wanted a child and they resent my existence. My Uncle isn't any better, by far he's worse. Professor Snape came to my house two days before class and he saw a glimpse of what I go through."

I look up to see Tracey wide- eyed, but Daphne is what shocked me. The "Ice Queen" of Slytherin was crying.

"Oh, Hermione." She gasped, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Daphne. Professor Snape is helping me. The reason I'm with him during lunch is to talk it out. He's helping me recover emotionally, and if I recently got a beating he would heal my wounds. He's also helping me gather my memories as evidence for the DMLE. He's going tomorrow and hopefully I'll be away from them by early Saturday."

"That's good." Tracey whispered.

"Yea, I'm really grateful for Professor Snape, he's been the closest thing I've had to a father. I know it's weird, but-"

"It's not weird Hermione. You've been deprived of parental affection all your life and Professor Snape, even though he may not know it, is slowly filling that empty space." Daphne interrupted me, "But does he know what it means to you?"

"No. I don't know how he'll react to that."

"Tell him. Have him understand what all this means to you."

"Thanks Daphne, I think I will tell him. Well I better go, we're gathering the rest of my memories for him to present to the DMLE tomorrow."

With that said I walked back inside and went to meet Professor Snape in the study.

"Professor?"

"Come in Hermione." He called from behind the door. He gave me a small smile as I walked in, "How are you feeling today?"

"Really good Professor. I talked to Daphne and Tracey today."

"Really? What did you girls talk about?"

"Nothing much. They wanted to get to know me so I told them some of my hobbies-" I cut myself off. Would he be mad that I told?

"What?"

"Tracey asked why I'm with you at lunch. I told them a minor explanation of what's been going on." I looked up at him, "Are you mad?"

"No Hermione, I'm not mad. You need some social interaction with kids your age."

"Thanks."

"Anything you want to talk about before we start?"

"Not really, I'm just a little scared. I don't really want to see everything again."

"I know, but this will help you heal. Besides, I'll be right there with you."

I nodded, closing my eyes. After a couple of minutes of concentration I give him the OK. He gently places his wand to my temple and began making a copy of my memory. A long wisp of blue string came out, producing a flask and placing the memory in it. I opened my eyes and stared at the flask in hate.

"You ready?" I nodded and he placed it in his pensieve. We both leaned forward and were sucked into the memory.

(Third Person POV)

 _A seven year-old Hermione lay on her to small, broken down bed. She clutched Diablo, her worn out teddy, close to her chest. Her parents had just beaten her for not completing her chores before they got home from work. She wished that her parents loved her. Hermione knew that her parents would tell Uncle Tom when he got home and she was not looking forward to his punishment._

 ** _Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump_**

 _Hermione tensed as she heard the thumping approach her room. The door was flung open and there stood a bulky man with the smell of liquor wafting off him._

 _"Was little Mione a bad girl today?" He slurred._

 _"I'm sorry Uncle, I didn't mean it." Hermione cried._

 _Tom came over and ran his hand up her side. "I know princess. But I still have to punish you." He towered over her, pulling down her kinkers and his trousers._

In a puff of smoke the memory changed.

 _Professor McGonagall had just left after telling the Grangers that their daughter was a witch. Hermione was ecstatic, she finally found a place where she belonged. Her parents, however, were not so thrilled. They always knew she was different, but they couldn't bare the thought of people knowing she was a freak. Her father stormed towards her and slapped her across the face. She didn't cry out, she knew better. The beating seemed to go on for over an hour before she lost consciousness. When she next woke she was in her room, blood between her legs and she was sore all over. She didn't have to think much to know that he Uncle had raped her. Again._

Severus and Hermione were pushed out of the memory. Hermione immediately crumbled to the floor, her body racking with sobs. Severus sat beside her and slowly pulled her into his arms. At this moment nothing mattered, she was no longer his student, the know-it-all Gryffindor. No, at this moment she was a small, broken, twelve year-old girl who he saw as a daughter. They were a like in so many ways it surprised him. All he could do was cradle her close to his chest and gentle rock her.

After some time Hermione had calmed down but she made no move to release herself from his hold. They just sat there in front of his desk, Hermione had some how had positioned herself in his lap, but neither minded.

"I love you dad." Hermione said. Realizing what she let slip, she tried to push away, "I'm sorry Sir."

"Hermione, it's alright." Severus whispered.

"Sir, I'm sorry. It's just that all you've done for me, I've come to see you as the father I've been missing. I'm so grateful for everything you've done." Severus was floored, he hadn't realized he had such an effect on her.

"You're welcome Hermione. I'm so glade I could help you through this. Looking back I realize that you and I are so much more a like than we know. You've filled this void inside me and I know I care about you." He paused, thinking of his next words, "I love you my daughter, my strong angel."

They both realized that this is what they needed. At this moment their bond was formed. A broken child found the love of a parent that she had been missing, while a man who had lost everything found the one thing he always hoped for, a family.

(Severus' POV)

I sit in my study grading todays essays when my journal glowed green. Setting the current essay down I grabbed the journal to Hermione's current message.

 **"Daddy?"** This scared me a bit. She sounded so scared. I quickly wrote,

 **"What's wrong Hermione?"**

 **"I'm scared."**

 **"Why? Has something happened?"** I prayed that she was alright.

 **"I'm not sure what I did, but when I got home they started yelling and hitting me. They said I was in big trouble and that Uncle Tom would visit me when he got home. Please, help me."**

 **"I can't come to your house, it'll cause more problems. Can you get out?"**

 **"There's a tree by my window, I could climb down it."**

 **"OK, get out and bring the journal. Once out of the house run and don't look back. Stop somewhere safe and send me the address. I'll come for you then."**

 **"OK, I love you daddy."**

 **"I love you too sweetheart. Now hurry."**

(Back at Hermione's house; Hermione's POV)

I had just closed my journal when I heard the front door slam. Realizing that my Uncle was home I quickly threw on my shoes and sweatshirt. I slowly opened my window and was slowly climbing out when I heard my Uncle's voice;

"Where's the little bint?" He growled.

Gasping slightlY, I quickly climbed down the tree and when I got to the ground, I ran. As I rounded the corner I heard my Uncle's scream of rage, but I didn't stop. I ran faster than I ever ran before.

I had no idea how long I had been running but my sides were hurting and I was tripping over myself. Finally stopping at a side road I looked around to find anything that could give me an indication of where I was. I saw a street sign about five meters away, getting a closer look at it I pulled out my journal and wrote back to dad;

 **"Corner of Valentine Rd. and Spinners St."**

I knew it would be a minute before he would get here and it was getting dark. I found a nearby tree and quickly sat under it. By now the adrenaline had left me and I started to shake. When I heard the familiar pop of apperiation, I was to tired to move.

"Hermione?" He called, "Where are you?"

"Daddy?" I chocked out. He was by me in an instant, his arms wrapping tightly around me.

"I'm here sweetie. Hold on, I'm taking you home." We dissapeared with an audible crack.

We appeared in a spacious living room in front of a blazing fire. He picked me up and sat on the couch with me curled up in his lap. He wrapped his arm securely around me and lightly rocked me until my tears had subsided.

"Hermione?"

"Dad?"

"How are you feeling little one?"

"Tired."

"Get some sleep, you're safe now."

"OK, I love you daddy."

"I love you too, my angel."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So last chapter their was some confusions about the ending, so I want to clear it up. Severus did not take Hermione back to her house. When he picked her up from where she was he had taken her back to his place, where she has come to see as home. I just wanted to clear that up for some of you. Now, back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

(Severus' POV)

I wake up on my couch with something heavy on my chest. Looking down, I see Hermione curled against my chest asleep. If you had asked me how this child warmed her way to my heart, I wouldn't know what to tell you. The only explanation I could give would be the silent vow I made so long ago. I became a teacher for this same reason. Being abused by my father for 12 years wasn't easy. The only one who noticed was my Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall. She gave me an outlet, provided me with someone to talk to. I vowed to help any and all students who were going through the same as I. I didn't want them to go through life thinking nobody cared. Ever since I started teaching, I looked for signs of abuse in all students. Some were easier to spot then others. Minerva helped often, encouraging her Gryffindors to talk about it.

My thoughts were interrupted by slight movement on my chest. Peering down, I find chocolate orbs staring at me through hooded eye lids. I lightly brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into me.

"How are you feeling little one?" I whispered.

"I'm fine, Papa. Thank you."

"You're welcome honey. Why don't you go get cleaned up while I make breakfast, we have to meet Madam Bones at ten." With a nod, Hermione went to the bathroom to freshen up while I headed to the kitchen and made breakfast. At 9:50 we stepped through the floo to Madame Bones' office.

"Ah, Severus. It's good to see you." She smiled at me.

"It's good to see you as well Madame, I wish it was on better terms." I placed my hand on Hermione's shoulder as she shrunk back.

"Of course, please have a seat." She motioned to the two chairs in front of her desk, "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you Madame Bones." I replied. I turned to Hermione, who was starring at her hands clasped in her lap, "Hermione, you want any?" She glanced up at me but slightly shook her head.

"Miss Granger," Madame Bones said, " Madame Bones said, "I know you're scared, it's ok. Just know that I'm here to help." Hermione glanced up at her and gave a small smile. "Now Severus, what is the problem?"

"I've come to discover that Miss Granger is being abused at her home." Madame Bones leaned forward.

"This is a very serious accusation. Is this true, Miss Granger?"

"Yes ma'am." Hermione whispered, her voice creaking a bit. I grasped her hand lightly before approaching Madame Bones' desk. I pulled out a box from my robes and handed it to her.

"These are her memories. It's difficult for her to talk about so we collected them for you to see instead.

"Do you mind waiting while I look at these?"

"No we have time." Amelia nodded to me and I returned to my seat. She pulled out her pensieve and poured the memories inside. Giving us one last look she dipped her head in side and was plunged into Hermione's memories.

(Third Person POV)

They sat there waiting. Hermione was fumbling with the edge of her shirt nervously. Severus pulled her hands into his.

"Hermione, are you OK?" He whispered.

"No." She whispered. She looked at me with fear in hers eyes, tears making them sparkle. "I'm scared."

"Piccolo*." Severus said, pulling her into his lap and gently rocking her, "It's going to be OK. I promise everything will be OK." He said softly.

Severus had no idea how long he held his surrogate daughter, but he didn't care. He was still holding her when Madam Bones came out of the pensieve.

(Madam Bones' POV)

I was livid; no, beyond livid. How could these. . . these things, I refuse to call them people, harm this innocent young child. My anger dissipated as I turned around and saw Severus Snape, the supposed dungeon bat of Hogwarts, cradling the young girl gently to his chest. I could see the path to this girls healing and Severus Snape was a part of that path. I hated to disturb them, but there was business to do.

"Severus?" His head shot up, looking at me wide eyed.

"Madam Bones." He replied. His voice made Hermione look at me sheepishly. I gave her a smile in return and she curled back into Severus as if it was a regular thing. I smiled at Severus before pulling out a piece of parchment from my desk and began filling it out. Once I was done I called for my secretary.

"Yes ma'am?" She said, opening the door.

"Please send for Kingsley."

"Of course." She left quickly and we sat in silence. A few minutes later my door opened and Kingsley stepped in.

"You wished to see me Madam?"

"Yes," I handed him the slip of parchment, "I want you to execute this immediately. Summon another Auror to accompany you."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a formal bow. After the door shut I turned back to Severus and Hermione.

"I just sent Kingsley with an arrest warrant for the Grangers, Severus. Once in custody they will be question with veritaserum. AfterwardsI'll scedual a trial with the Wizengamot."

"Thank you Madam Bones." Severus whispered, pulling a sleeping Hermione closer.

"You're welcome. Now you both will need to be present at the trial. Other than that you both can go."

Severus nodded and picked Hermione up, heading towards the floo. With one last nod he stepped through the green flames. I leaned back in my chair with a small smile, I vowed to make these muggles suffer for their crimes. There was a knock on my office door.

"Come in." The door opened and in came Kingsley and Junior Auror Tonks with the three unconscious muggles.

"Here they are Madam." Kingsley said.

"Good, bound them to a chair. Tonks, retrieve some veritaserum."

(Severus' POV)

I walked out of my fireplace with Hermione in my arms, asleep. I layed her down on the couch and gently covered her with a blanket. Leaving her to rest I went to go prepare the spare bedroom. It was one-thirty when I returned to the living room and found Hermione still asleep. Sitting on the floor in front of the couch, I lightly rubbed her shoulder.

"Hermione," I whispered, "Wake up young one."

"Daddy?" She mumbled softly.

"It's me sweetie. You got to wake up."

"She opened her eyes slightly, peering at me through hooded eye lids. I smiled as she leaned into me. I pulled her closer as she closed her eyes and curled up to me in a futile attempt to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't Hermione. You've got to wake up." I said with a laugh. She gave me a huff and slowly sat up.

"Why can't I sleep?" She whined.

"'Cause it's time for lunch and if you sleep any longer you won't sleep tonight."

"OK."

We went to the kitchen and had a decent lunch. I had just finished eating when I noticed Hermione was awfully quiet. Looking up I see that she is staring at her plate intently.

"Hermione?" No response. I lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sweetheart?"

She looks up at me, but quickly looks away. I was becoming concerned, this wasn't like her.

"Sweetie, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"How long this will last."

"What do you mean? She looked at me with a stream of tears running down her face.

"This is all to good to be true. I can't help but feel like this won't last long." I got up from my seat and pulled her into my arms.

"Hermione, this will last a very long time. I will always be here for you and this place will always be your home." I whispered.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, why don't we go take a look at you room."

"My room?" She asked, pulling away slightly.

"Well, if you're going to be living here you're going to need a place to sleep." I said with amusement. She smiled at me, with her eyes shining bright. I led her up stairs to her new room. She slowly pushed the door open and peered inside. I heard her gasp softly. I had painted the walls a deep, rich purple with black trim. The bed was a rich mahogany with silver bedding. The carpet was also silver.

"Do you like it? We can change the colors if you like." She shook her head, smiling.

"No, it's perfect." She whispered. She came and gave me a hug, "Thank you, dad."

I returned the gesture, smiling slightly, "You're welcome sweetheart. Now, why don't we head downstairs and relax a bit, it's been a stressful day."

"OK dad."

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's a short chapter, this was more of a filler. Longer chapters will be coming as the story progresses.**

 ***Piccolo: Little one**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry about taking so long to post this chapter. School started about three weeks ago and it's kept me really busy. I promise to post the next chapter as so as I can. Also it's very short. Again I apologies, this chapter was a filler to show Hermione's new friendships grow.**

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

I was deeply nervous today. It was Sunday the 21st and school would be starting in about an hour. Dad and I were eating breakfast when two owls came through the window. One owl dropped a letter and immediately flew off, the other one had brought the Daily Prophet and left as soon as he got paid. Dad read the letter first, he glanced at me briefly before putting the letter down.

"What is it dad?"

"Just a letter from Madam Bones. Their trial is in a week."

"So soon?"

"The Wizengamot doesn't take these things lightly. Child abuse is considered just as bad as murder."

"Oh. What's the date of the trial?"

"The 28th at noon." I nodded slightly and returned to my breakfast. Dad opened the Daily Prophet and read the first page. After a few minutes I heard him suck in a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said, quickly hiding the paper.

"It's about my parents and Uncle, isn't it?" I said quietly. He looked at me for a brief moment before looking away, sighing deeply. He passed me the paper and waited for me to read it. The headline read;

 _ **Family Troubles?**_

By: Rita Skeeter.

This past Friday Jean Granger, Francis Granger, and his brother Tom Granger were arrested by Aurors directly from their home. The parents and Uncle of muggleborn, Hermione Jean Granger are being charged with multiple accounts of child abuse, neglect, child molestation, and rape. Trial is to be held on the 28th of June at twelve o'clock. But I ask you this dear readers, should such a damaged person be allowed to stay in our society.

"Oh, no." I moaned I was nervous enough, but now this? Every Slytherin would have read the article by the time they get here. "Dad, can I not go to class today?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but no." He said softly.

"But everyone will have read it already. Everyone but Daphne and Tracey will laugh at me."

"Hermione," He sighed slightly, "Not all of the Slytherins are like that. Many are very understanding and kind. They won't laugh."

"OK dad."

"It'll be alright Hermione. Now go wash up, classes will be starting soon."

"I nodded and headed towards my bathroom. Maybe dad is right, maybe some of the Slytherins will understand.

* * *

(Severus' POV)

Hermione and I were waiting for the other students to arrive. I could tell she was nervous and I tried to reassure her that everything will be OK. The clock chimed seven and the flashes of light indicated that everyone had arrived. We all walked silently to the classroom. Once everyone was seated I approached my desk.

"Since you all did well this week, I'll let you have the day off. Go enjoy the nice weather."

There was silence for a few seconds before I saw Hermione get up and leave. I could tell she was trying to hold everything in and not break down. Everyone had watched Hermione leave and when the door slammed shut I saw everyone look down in shame.

"What's wrong?"

"We read the paper." Pansy whispered. If any student knew what Hermione was going through, it would be Pansy. I saw her shake slightly before standing up and heading out the door at a brisk pace. Everyone knew how hard it was for Pansy to even think, never mind speak, about what happened.

"Uncle Sev?" I turned to my godson, Draco and raised an eyebrow at him, "Should we go after them?"

"No, they need to talk an their own. You all go and stay near the lunch area. Leave them to talk."

They all nodded and left the room. I sat my desk thinking about my young daughter and how she was handling all this. I was doing all I could, but she could be so withdrawn. Maybe she could find a friend and confident in Pansy.

* * *

(Pansy's POV)

I walked around the courtyard in search of Hermione. I had to talk to her. I know what you're thinking, why would I care? But I do. I know what it's like, having suffered the same fate at the hands of my father. I feel so ashamed, I took all of my pain and anger out on Hermione last year and I didn't care.

I was broken out of my musing by stifled sobs. I followed the sound and came to a small fountain. The sound seemed to be coming from the other side, I walked around to find Hermione with her knees against her chest, crying.

"Hermione?" I whispered. Her head shot up and she gasped when she saw me.

"What do you want?" She spat, looking away. I flinched at her tone, but I knew I deserved it.

"Please Hermione, let me explain." I pleaded. When she didn't object I sat myself down beside her and drew a shallow breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For picking on you all last year, making your life hell. I'm sorry for what you've had to go through." By this time I was crying and I didn't know how else to show how sorry I was.

"Why?" I look up to find Hermione starring at me in utter confusion. I drew a shaky breath.

"Because I know what you're going through. My father did the same thing to me. I was surprised when Professor Snape called me to his office about ofter a month of school. Some how he knew and he helped me. I live with my Uncle now, but I owe it all to him."

"Pansy. . . " Hermione whispered, "I'm so sorry." I shook my head.

"You don't need to apologies Hermione. It's I who should be apologizing. I gave you such a hard time and you had the same life as I, if not worse." I sighed heavily, "I just want you to know that I'll be here for you."

I was surprised to feel Hermione hug me and cry on my shoulder. I returned the gesture while trying to hold back my own tears. After a minute Hermione pulls back, giving a shaky laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just a little amusing when you look at it. Who would have thought, the "Gossip Queen" of Slytherin and the "Bookworm" of Gryffindor could make amends."

I soon laugh as well. We both broke out in a fit of laughter, smiling brightly. Once we had settled down I noticed Hermione had gone into a dream like state. I lightly placed my hand on her shoulder and she turned towards me. She had a wistful look in her eyes.

"You alright Hermione?" I received a soft smile.

"Yea, I just wish-" She abruptly stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me." I gave her a soft smile.

"Not that I don't like talking to you, I'm enjoying it really. But I wish I could see and talk to Harry." Her voice was so soft I almost didn't hear her. Was she afraid that I would be mad.

"Hermione, it's ok. Still, why Harry and not Ronald?" I saw her wince slightly at the name of her other best friend.

"I'll tell you, you just have to promise not to tell anyone." Once I had promised Hermione continued. "Ron makes me very uncomfortable. He stares at me a lot and he gets a bit too close sometimes."

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I never would have though Weasely would do such a thing.

"Does Harry know?"

"No, I'm too scared."

"Hermione when you see Harry, you have to tell him. Harry's the only one who can protect you from him."

"I know. I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Just then Hermione's watch beeped nine o'clock.

"It's time for me to go home." I said somberly.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Let me know how it goes with Harry."

"I will." We hugged one last time before I went back to the house to floo home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for the delay in updating this chapter. School has been a headache I haven't had the time to post. But I believe things are finally slowing down and I can get back to updating like normal. Now, let's get back to the story.**

Hermione sat in her room thinking about what Pansy had said to her before she left. She did need to tell Harry, and not just about her family. Pansy was right when she said she needed to tell Harry, but how. Ron was Harry's best friend, he wouldn't believe her. Yet something inside of her urged her to try. She decided it was time to ask her dad about seeing Harry.

Hermione headed down to her fathers study and took a shaky breath to steady herself. She quietly knocked and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in Hermione."

"Hey dad, do you have a moment?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Of course dear. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I-I just have a question. . . well more like a favor."

"What is it?" Severus was a little concerned. Did Pansy say something?

"I was wondering if you could take me to see Harry. I want to finally tell him about my family and about what's going on. I want to be honest and not keep secrets from him." Hermione quickly stopped and looked away, afraid of his reaction.

To say that that Severus was shocked would be an understatement. He didn't expect Hermione to come to him with such a request. He understood her reasoning of course, but he was worried about the boys reaction.

"Hermione, I understand you reasoning and I'm glade you were honest with me. But are you sure? Harry may not take this well."

"I know, but it'll be worse if I don't try and explain things. Please dad, he's my only friend right now."

"Alright Hermione. I have some errands to run, is it ok if I drop you off?"

"Yea, that's fine. It'll make it a bit easier."

"OK, go get ready." Hermione came over and hugged him.

"Thanks daddy."

 **At Private Drive**

Harry had just finished weeding the garden when he heard two very unexpected, yet familiar voices. He looked up to find his best friend Hermione Granger walking beside none other than Professor Snape. This confused and concerned him greatly.

"Hermione?" Harry called. Said girl looked in his direction and gave him bright smile.

"Hi Harry." She said as she approached the small, white picket fence.

"Hey. Mione, what's going on? Is everything alright?" His face showed his concern as he glanced behind her towards their Professor.

"Everything's fine Harry. I've just come to see if you have time to talk." Harry gave a small smile.

"I always have time for you Mione. What is it you want to talk about?"

"One second Harry." Hermione walked back to Severus, who had waited patiently a couple feet away, and whispered something to him. He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering something back. She nodded back and smiled. Severus then around and walked back down the sidewalk. Hermione walked backed toward Harry and he opened the gate to let her in the backyard. They sat under the big tree and Harry patiently waited for Hermione to tell him what she wanted.

"I know you're confused and concerned Harry, but all I ask is that you let me explain everything before you respond." Her eyes begged him to understand and he did.

"Alright Hermione, I promise." She smiled warmly, then told her story.

"I'm going to be straight forward here Harry. I've lied to you about my home life. My parents are not the loving couple I've told you about. They've done bad things, and I've been to scared and ashamed to say anything. Have you noticed my behavior around boys, especially older boys?"

"Yes, you're very tense and jumpy."

"Yes. That's because my Uncle has done things that no Uncle should ever do to his niece. My parents knew what he was doing to me and they encouraged it as a form of punishment. My mother and father would only hit me and throw me against the wall." As Hermione went into more detail Harry grew more and more terrified. How did he not know this was happening to his best friend to gather his thoughts.

"Hermione, I'm so, so sorry. I-I didn't notice any of the signs. I'm just so sorry."

"Harry, you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. Besides, I hid it very well. I didn't want anyone to find out."

"What about Professor Snape?"

"He found out, in a bad way."

"What do you mean?"

"I was accepted into his summer program for advanced learning. When I didn't reply to his letter he came to my home to talk to me and my parents. That's when he witnessed what goes on in that house. During break on the first day of class I willingly told him everything I was comfortable with at the time. He offered to help me, and that's what he's been doing. My parents and Uncle were recently arrested so he offered me a place to stay so he can continue to help me with the healing process."

"I see." Harry said.

"He's not as bad as we think Harry. He's kind and caring, he genuinely want's to help me."

"I know, I can see that. But I sense there is something you're not telling me."

"It's nothing bad. It's just all he's done for me, how caring he is, I can't help but see him as a father. He's the first adult to show me any affection, the type I should have gotten from my family but was deprived of. I've told him this and he said he has the same feeling. He sees me as a child that he needs to care for, yet he want's to. I don't want you to hate me because of that." Hermione finished slowly, turning away. She was surprised to feel Harry pull her close and hug her tight.

"Hermione, I could never hate you. Especially over something like this. I love you, Mione and I want you happy and safe. If Professor Snape provides that, then I'm willing to bury the hatchet between us just so I can still be with you."

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much." Hermione whispered as she hugged him back.

"Neither knew how long they held each other but they didn't care. All that mattered was that they had each other and always will.

"Hey Hermione?" Harry whispered, pulling back.

"Yea?"

"What's the summer program like?"

"It's quite interesting. We learn advance spells and potions. It's made up of mostly Slytherin's though."

"They're not messing with you are they?" Harry asked skeptically.

"No, they've mostly left me alone. Tracey and Daphne are nice, also Pansy's very kind."

"Really?"

"Yea. Tracey and Daphne are very understanding and fun to talk to. I onlt talked to Pansy today, but she's entirely different from what we think."

"I'm glade you have someone to talk to while you're there. I'll be here for you too Mione, promise."

"Thanks Harry, that means a lot to me." She leaned her head on his shoulder and relaxed her mind.

"Hermione, what are you going to tell Ron? I may be willing to put the past behind me so I can help you, but I don't know if Ron is. He may lash out."

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, the only reason I hug out with Ron was because of you. I don't like Ron, and I know he doesn't like me. I only put up with it so I could be your friend."

"I'm sensing an 'and' in all this." Hermione took a shuddered breath.

"Ron messed with me a lot. He constantly stared at me in a way that I find uncomfortable. I don't know exactly what it is, but I just get uneasy around him." Her voice got to barely a whisper as she finished.

To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement. Devastated and enraged weren't even strong enough words to describe what he felt. His first friend caused Hermione great discomfort and he was oblivious to it all. What type of friend was he?

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't. . ."

"It's not your fault Harry. I should have told you sooner."

"Why didn't you?" Harry whispered.

"I was scared. I didn't think you would believe me if I told you."

"Hermione, I'll always believe you." She refused to look him in the eye. Harry gently placed his fingers under her chin and turned her head towards him. "I promise Hermione. No matter what"

He pulled her close to his chest, gently rocking her. Her tears soon subsided, yet neither one made an attempt to move form their position. They were content laying in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry this took so long. The holidays made everything get super crazy and I never had time for myself. But, I'm back now and even though this chapter is short I hope you like it. I'm hoping to have chapter 8 updated soon after this one though, so you won't have to wait to long. Now, on with the story.**

(Severus' POV)

I slowly walked back up the street of Private Drive to pick Hermione up from Harry's. I was a little concerned about leaving her with Harry alone, but knew that it would be easier for Hermione to explain everything if I wasn't there. As I neared the house I noticed the lack of noise coming from the backyard. Slightly fearful that something had happened, I quickened my pace and quickly arrived at the fence surrounding the backyard. Approaching the fence, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw both Harry and Hermione under a tree, peacefully asleep. I couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted me. Hermione, my daughter, was curled up in Harry's lap, her head tucked up against his neck. Harry had his arms securely wrapped around her, as if protecting her from the world. I slowly walked up to them and gently shook Harry's shoulder.

"Harry." I whispered.

His eyes shot open like bullets. I saw his hold tighten as he looked up. He stared at me like a deer in headlights for a couple of seconds, his form tensed up as if ready to spring up and pounce at any sight of danger. But he soon breathed a sigh of relief and loosened his hold.

"I apologies Harry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Quite alright Professor. I believed you to be someone else and overreacted." This peaked my interest somewhat, but I wasn't going to push to far.

"Who did you think I was?"

"My Uncle. He and my Aunt don't like me very much. I believed it was his instead of you and that he would lash out at Hermione."

"You care about her don't you?" I asked softly.

"More than anything. It hurts to find out what happened and that I was oblivious to it all."

It's not your fault child. I have blamed myself for this, for as a teacher, I am suppose to protect my students. We teachers should have noticed it, but we didn't. We can blame ourselves all we want, it won't change what has happened. But now that we know, we can provide Hermione with the love and support she needs to heal."

Harry looked down at Hermione's sleeping form and nodded.

"Harry," He looked up at me so I continued, "I'm glade you're going to be here for Hermione. She trusts you more than anyone and I know you'll keep her safe."

"Yes Sir. It's just, I'm worried." He whispered it so softly I almost missed it.

"Harry, I know you don't like me, but I can assure you that Hermione won't be harmed while in my care."

"It's not that Sir. I know you would never hurt Hermione. I'm worried about what will happen when we get back to school. I'm sure everyone will know what's happened by than and with you helping Hermione the way you are, not that I object, but I'm sure it will cause some problems in Gryffindor."

"I see. Do you believe they would hurt her?"

"Yes. They all have something against you, especially Ron. He's the one I'm most worried about."

"Don't worry Harry, I'll take care of it. After everything is settled with her parents trial I'll speak to Professor McGonagall about it and see if we can come up with something." Harry nodded.

We sat in silence for a while before Hermione started to wake up. I noticed Harry smile slightly when she yawned and shifted closer to him. Her eyes fluttered open and she had a slight smile on her face. She turned towards me and immediately froze.

"D-dad. Um, uh, hi." She looked around wildly, trying to find some form of explanation.

"Hey. You sleep ok?"

"Y-yea." A deep blush colored her checks. She slyly slid off of Harry's lap. I chuckled at her slight embarrassment.

"Well, it seems you and Harry worked everything out," They smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "I'm glade. Now, Hermione it's time to go home."

"Alright dad, but do you think Harry could come over sometime?" She peered up at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and smiled.

"I don't see why not. I'll talk to his Aunt and Uncle tomorrow about it. What do you think Harry?"

"I would like that Sir."

"Alright then, I'll speak to them tomorrow about you coming over on Saturday."

"Thank you Sir." Harry said gratefully. He turned towards Hermione. "Bye Maya." he pulled her into a gentle hug, which she gladly returned.

"Bye Harry. I'll see you later." She pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Harry couldn't help but stare wide-eye at Hermione as she walked back towards me. I chuckled gently as we disapparated away, leaving Harry with an awestruck look upon his face.

 **A/N: There it is guys. Again, sorry for the short chapter, but I'm sure a lot of you were wondering when Harry would appear and I wanted to throw in a bit of fluff. However, don't worry. I'll be posting Chapter 8 as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone. here is chapter 8 as promised. Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. In my opinion, this is the climatic point in the story so I'm looking forward to you reading about how good it gets. Now, one with the story.**

 **(Third POV)**

Saturday came with a burst of activity. Hermione was in the backyard with a group of friend while Severus was inside preparing a light lunch for everyone. The past week had been pretty busy for Hermione. When school started on Monday all the Slytherins came over to her and apologized for the way they treated her and promised to support her when Hogwarts started back up. This shocked Hermione to no end, however, she couldn't help but smile back at them. The past week had caused Hermione to see the Slytherins as a part of her family.

Today Hermione had Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Marcus over for a little get together. She had invited Daphne and Tracey over, however, they already had plans with their family for today. Harry was a little nervous about spending time with the others, but after talking with them for a while he realized they weren't so bad. Harry and Draco actually hit it off quite well. They discovered commonalities such as Quidditch and a love for animals. Marcus soon joined them when the topic of Quidditch tactics came up. Hermione and Pansy couldn't help but shake their heads at the boys antics.

Later that night everyone was sitting around the living room eating dinner. The atmosphere was light and comfortable, but there was a great deal of nervousness as well. Hermione didn't say much and nobody wanted to push her. Half way through dinner Hermione got up and quietly walked out of the house. Severus heaved a great sigh as he watched her leave the house. He looked quite lost on what to do. He wanted to go after her but at the same time he didn't want to push her over the edge. He was about to get up and go after her when he heard the door slam shut. Looking around he noticed that Harry was gone as well.

"Where's Harry?"

"He went after Hermione. Said he couldn't let her go through this alone." Pansy said quietly.

Severus sighed again and sat back down. He knew he should go after both of them, yet another part believed that Harry would help his daughter get through.

 **(Harry's POV)**

I quickly walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I immediately started to run, I needed to get to Hermione quickly before something happened. I was searching for her and was beginning to believe she had left the property and was about to get Professor Snape when I faintly heard small sounds coming from a nearby tree. I quietly made my way over and found Hermione huddled against the tree, her whole body shaking violently at each chocking sob.

"Maya?" I whispered hesitantly. She gasped and whipped her head around, staring at me like a deer in headlights.

"H-Harry," She turned her head and wiped her eyes, "What are you doing out here?"

"I came looking for you. I was worried." I gently sat beside her, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Harry, don't worry about me."

"Let me worry about you for a bit." She stared at me wide eyed for a moment before she nodded. I scooted closer and pulled her into my arms. Her body started to shake as silent sobs wracked her body. I whispered soothing words and ran my hands through her hair.

Sometime had passed before her silent sobs turned into a gentle flow of tears and her body stopped shaking. I held her long after she had succumbed to the darkness of sleep and the shadows of twilight darkened the sky. Faint footsteps caught my attention, my grip on Hermione tightened as I waited for the owner to appear. I looked up as a faint glow illuminate my face to find Professor Snape standing next to me. He keeled down and placed a hand on my shoulder and another on Hermione's.

"Let's get you two to bed." He whispered. I nodded and let him pick Hermione up from my arms. I stood up and followed him back to the house.

 **The Next Day**

 **(Hermione's POV)**

I stood in the large, crowded courtroom next to dad as we waited for the trial to start. I could see everyone mingling about, talking in hushed whispers. about who knows what. It unnerved me greatly that these would be the people that determined my future.

"Severus." I heard someone call. I turned around and found a tall man with long blond hair coming towards us. I quickly hid behind my dad, grabbing hold of his crisp, ebony black robed in my pale, tight fist.

"Lucius, my friend." My father said calmly. They shook hands tightly. I noticed a smile grace both their lips as if they had been friends for years.

"It's good to see you again Severus." Lucius said softly.

"As am I Lucius. I wish it was on better terms." My dads voice became somber and gentle. He reached a hand out behind him and laid it gently on the back of my head. I shifted slightly so I could see around him and look up at the tall man my father called Lucius.

"As do I, my friend." He knelled down to my height and gave me a small smile, "What's your name child?" He spoke softly.

"Hermione." I whispered.

"That's a very pretty name. Mine's Lucius, I'm Draco's dad."

"It's nice to met you Sir."

"The pleasure is all mine young lady." He stood up and addressed my father, "I've spoken with members of the Wizengamot, majority if not all give you their 't worry, these muggles will rot for what they've done."

Before my father could respond the court was called to attention. We took our seats as Madam Bones took the podium as judge. After addressing the court my "family" was escorted in along with their attorney.

"This court is in session for the trial of Mr. Tom and Francis Granger and Mrs. Jean Granger on multiple accounts of child abuse, neglect,child molestation, and rape. As of twelve o'clock pm, the trial has begun. Prosecutor, state your case."

The Prosecutor, an exceptionally young vampire, only in his late hundred's, stood to address the Wizengamot.

"Fellow members of the Wizengamot, I'm here before you to a horrific crime committed against one of our own children. This poor twelve year old girl has been through more trial, pain, and devastation than any child of twelve should. These muggles took advantage of their young child's innocence and turned it into their own sick, twisted game. They deserve to rot in Hell for what they've done." The Prosecutor ended his opening statement with a snarl, before sitting down in his chair and taking a sip of his water. After a couple minutes of silence the defense attorney stood up.

"As the charges state, criminal acts were taken upon the girl, but that's what she claims. She's only a child and doesn't know the difference between abuse and punishment for bad behavior. She claims they raped her, but their is no physical evidence to prove it. And does she even know what rape is? We can not trust the words of an incompetent child without evidence."

"He sat back down with a smirk on his face that sent chills through me, my body physically shaking. The whispers were just wordless sounds ringing around me. I vaguely heard Madam Bones call time for witnesses. Unlike the muggle court system where Prosecution goes first, the wizard court allows defense go first.

"The defense calls Severus Snape to the stand." I squeeze my fathers hand, not wanting him to go.

"It will be alright Neonata*. I'll be right back." He walked up to the witness stand and took his seat. He stared at the defense attorney with a hatred glint in his eyes. I knew my father was doing everything in his power to not lash out at the man.

"Mr. Snape," the defense attorney sneered, "Would you mind telling the court your occupation."

"I'm a teacher at Hogwarts as their Potions Professor and the schools Potions Master." He said calmly.

"If you are a Hogwarts teacher, what were you doing at the Granger's residence on the morning of June 13th?"

"I run a summer program for advance learning over the summer. Miss Granger had been invited to attend, but when I received no answer I thought I should visit them to discuss the oppertunity with her and her parents."

"Did the girls parents agree to let her go?"

"Yes."

"When did the child tell you about the supposed 'abuse' she was receiving at home."

"They very first day of class."

"You believer her?"

"Yes." My father gave him a look that dared him to question why.

"No further questions." The defense took his seat with a sour look on his face. The Prosecution stood and casually walked up to my father.

"Mr. Snape, could you tell the court about your visit to the Granger residence?"

"Of course. When Miss Granger let me into the house, she hid her face and avoided eye contact. As her professor I knew that wasn't like her. She had offered me a drink and as she handed it to me, I noticed a large, deep purple bruise on her wrist. Before I could question her about the mark a rather brawny man, who I discovered to be her Uncle, stumbled in, the stench of liquor wafting off of him in waves. Miss Granger recoiled as her Uncle wrapped his arms around her, lowering his hands to the point where the hug became greatly inappropriate. I quickly intervened and asked him what he was doing. Things went down hill from there." He took a deep breath and waited for the prosecutor to question again.

"I have here in a statement you left with the DMLE that the parents had come down about two minutes later, after being woken up, and that they started yelling and scolding Miss Granger, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell us what Miss Granger told you about her home life?"

"She never went into a lot of detail, it was mainly through memories that she allowed me to see. I could tell it was very difficult for her to talk about, so I never forced her to openly say anything, I would just ask to see the memory and she would normally say yes. She was able to talk about the verbal abuse to a point. She specifically mentioned some of the things that they said frequently, like; "they never wanted a child", called her a mistake. She said it was almost constant yelling."

"You said she allowed you to see her memories?"

"Yes. I'm a master legimens so I can access peoples mind and see their memories. I asked Miss Granger if that would be alright to do since she wouldn't talk about it and she said it was fine. I would also pull the memories from her mind and make a copy so we, together, could view the memories in a pensieve."

"Thank you Mr. Snape. No further questions."

"You may step down now Mr. Snape." Madam Bones said. My father nodded and came back to his seat beside me. He squeezed my hand gently as we waited for the defense to call their next witness. The defense stood up with a glint in his eye that unsettled me.

"The defense calls the child, Miss Granger to the stand."

I sucked in a breath and shrunk back as all eyes turned towards me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find Lucius sitting behind me. He gave me a small smile and nodded slightly. Taking a deep breath, I slowly stood up and made my way to the stand. I sat down and focused on my breathing while I waited for the defense to question me.

"You claim your parents abuse you. Is that correct?" The defense looked at me in utter disgust.

"Yes." I said, looking straight at him.

"Have you ever told anyone other than Mr. Snape?"

"Yes. Teachers at primary school."

"Yet they never believed you, did they?"

"No."

"Why?"

"They are well-know as good people in our community. Nobody thought bad about them."

"Why don't you tell us what they did to you?" He said with a sneer.

My breathing became ragged and sort. I started to shake, my fingers gripping the edge of my seat.

"I-I can't." I gasp out. I could hear whispering but I was to busy trying not to pass out to hear what they say.

"Why not?"

"It hurts."

"It hurts?" He drawled with a disgusted sneer. "What are you talking about girl?"

"The memories hurt. It hurts to remember and speak of them. It's bed enough that I have to live with the nightmares every other night."

"You want them put away don't you?!"

"Yes." I whisper.

"Then tell us."

I didn't even answer this time. The overwhelming stress boiled over and I burst into tears. I didn't even care anymore, I just wanted to go home with daddy. But it was apparent that the defense wasn't done.

"Well it's obvious that you don't want the 'abuse' to end." He started to walk away when the deep, hidden rage snapped.

"What do you want me to say!?" I yelled at him through my tears as I stood up, "Huh! That they beat me for even speaking or when I can't make breakfast right! The fact that I'm afraid to sleep because I don't know when my Uncle will visit! How about the fact that I don't want to live anymore because I'm so disgusted with myself and that I can't even look at myself in the mirror! Is that what you wanted to hear!?" By now my voice is hoarse and my breathing is short. I looked up to find everyone staring at me in shock.

"Let the court take note that the girl refused to answer the question and that she appears to be mentally unstable. No further questions."

The whispers began again, many looking thoughtful. The Prosecutor looked worried and began to shuffle through his papers. Something told me that my outburst made everything worse. . . .

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go guys, Part 1 of Chapter 8. Now I know my scene of how the court played out isn't accurate on the American side or the UK side but I did that purposefully. I wanted it to be different just so it would fit my story line, hence why it's an AU story. I hope you like that chapter, I'll try to post Part 2 soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Part 2**

"Speech"

Text

 ** _Memory_**

 **(Hermione's POV)**

I sat in the corner of a small office that was behind the courtroom. I was placed in here just a little while ago after my outburst by an Auror and left alone. The door had been locked after the Auror had left, so I had no way out. My outburst had caused so much pandemonium that Madam Bones had to call for recess, hence, why I was placed in this room. It wasn't a bad room per say, there were chairs for me to sit in and a nice window to look through. But all I truly wanted was to see my dad. I'm afraid that he's mad at me for my outburst, but despite that, all I want is for him to hold me and tell me everything's going to be alright. I heard the door open and looked up, hoping it was him, yet I saw Madam Bones and slumped down. I hid my face in my knees, hoping she would get the hint and leave. A near by chair squeaked as she sat down and I knew my attempts to get her to leave were futile.

"Hermione, come sit dear." Her voice was soft, almost angelic. I glanced up and shook my head, immediately looking down again. She sighed, almost as if she was concerned, "Darling, you are not in trouble. I just want to talk."

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

I slowly got up and made my way towards the chair next to hers. We sat in silence for sometime before she started to speak.

"Hermione, nobody blames you for your outburst. He was taking it way to hard on you."

I nodded in understanding, though I didn't care if nobody blamed me or not. I was so angry at him, I didn't know what else to do so I just yelled out everything. The silence was longer this time, almost uncomfortable.

"Is there anything I can do for you dear?" Madam Bones asked in an almost desperate plea. I looked her dead in the face, my eyes flashing amber instead of it's normal brown. I was angry and so scared all at once, that I didn't know what I should feel. I needed this to be over, yet I was terrified that it never would be.

"I want my dad." I responded stiffly. She nodded and quietly left the room.

I sat in the chair, quietly making an attempt to calm my raging emotions. I drew up my knees and hid my face inside them. The door opened but I didn't bother looking up to see who it was. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and lift me out of my seat. Looking up I see my dad staring at me with down cast eyes. I quickly buried my face into his chest, hoping to escape the reality I'm in, even for only a little while.

"Tell me what's wrong little one." His soft baritone voice filtered through my ears.

"I just want this to be over. I'm so angry for what they've done to me, yet I'm afraid of going against them. I don't know if I can do this dad."

"I know darling, but remember I'll be there with you. If you start to get scared just take a deep breath and look towards me. Speak to me as if we were back home and tell the truth, ok?"

"Ok dad, I'll try"

He continued to hold me as my emotions finally came back under control and I began to relax. His rhythmic breathing sloly easing my mind as I let my stress wash away. All to soon there was a soft knock on the door. Amelia stepped in and told us that the trial was about to continue. I quickly wiped my tears and straightened up. My dad nodded at me in approval before heading back out the door. I took a couple calming breaths before I followed him out the door and took my seat at the witness stand. I waited paitently for the prosecution to stand and approach me with his questions. He looked much calmer now and that eased my worries some what. The prosecutor stood and calmly approached me.

 **A/N: WARNING! This part of the story contains vaulger language and extremely violent content. Please be cautious.**

"Miss Granger-" I interupted him.

"Hermione, please." I gave him a small smile, which he returned in kind before continuing.

"Hermione, do you think you can tell the court the typ of things your family said to you?"

"I'll try." I took a deep breath to compose my thoughts before speaking again, "It was always the same everyday. They've called me worthless, that they wish they had gotten an abortion, that they don't love me, that they never will. They've said more, but I'm not sure if I should repeat it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I've heard kids my age say some of the same things and they get in trouble for it."

"I can promise you won't get in trouble here child. If you want to tell me what they said to you, then do so."

"Oh, ok. They've called me many names. Things like bitch, retard, freak, my Uncle had what he considered to be a ' _special name_ ' for me. I'm not sure what it means, but I don't think it's good..." I stopped, afraid I had said to much.

"What did he call you Hermione?"

"H-his little whore." I whispered. I heard many gasp resound throughout the room and I heard the prosecutor actually growl. I was afraid I had done something bad so I rushed to appologize, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was bad."

"Hermione, dear, it's ok. No one is mad at you, but what your Uncle calls you is very bad. ok?" I nodded in understanding but was still slightly scared, "Do you think you can continue?"

"Yes Sir." I whispered.

"Ok. Dear, when they hit you, was it with open hand or close fist?"

"Both. If they hit me in the face it was with an open hand as to not leave a very noticable mark. When they hit me anywhere else it's with fist."

"Thank you Hermione" He turned his attention to Madam Bones and pulled out a box from his robes, "Madam Bones, these viles contain memories of certain incidents that have accured at the granger home. With your permision I would like to present them to to the court."

She gave a curt nod and handed the prosecutor a pensieve to project the memories from. There was a total of four memories that were going to be presented. He poured the contents of all four viles into the pensieve and tapped a sequence of ruines. The bowl flashed a bright blue and the first memory was projected in the middle of the court room.

 **A/N: Extremely violent, vaulger content!**

 **(Third Person POV)**

 ** _Six year old Hermione was washing dishes after dinner, trying her best to complete the task before her parents returned from their walk. Silent tears leaked from her eyes, wondering what she did to make her parents hate her. She had just finished cleaning the last dish when the door was slammed open, scaring Hermione and causing her to drop the plate. Her parents rushed in discovering a broken plate, their eyes flashing dangerously. Francis Granger took a preditory step forward when suddently the plate fixed itself and flew over to Hermione's open hands. Hermione was staring in such awe that she didn't notice her father barraling towards her. The slap came unexpectedly, the force of the blow causing her to fall off the three step stool she had been standing on._**

 ** _T_** ** _he assult came full force. Kicks and punches were pelting her from every angle. A swift kick to the ribs caused a sickening crack to resound around the room, only to be drowned out by the continuous bellows and screams from her father and mother respectfully._**

 ** _"You stupid freak!" Her father yelled, "What have we told you about your freakish ways!?"_**

 ** _The assult continued, words of hatred, anger, and utter disgust ringing throughout the house. Five minutes later Hermione vaugly felt herself being dragged and thrown down a set of stairs. Hearing a door slam shut she knew they had thrown her into the basement before she slowly lost conciousness._**

In a wisp of smoke the momory disappeared. There was a stunned silence for a brief moment before the next memory appeared and everyone's focus was back on the center of the room.

 _ **A seven year old Hermione lay on her small, broken down bed. She clutched a worn out teddy bear, the only thing she has as a companion, close to her chest. Her parents had just beaten her her for not completing her chores before they got home from work. Hermione knew that her parents would tell Uncle Tom got home and she was not looking forward to his punishment.**_

 _ **Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump.**_

 _ **Hermione tensed up as she heard the thumping approach her room. The doo was flung open and there stood a bulky man with the smell of liqour wafting off him.**_

 _ **"Was little Mione a bad girl today?" He slurred.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry Uncle, I didn't mean to." Hermione cried.**_

 _ **Tom came over and ran his hand up her side, "I know princess. But I still have to punish you." He towered over her, pulling down her panties and his trousers.**_

 _ **Hermione tried to close her eyes and will herself away. Away from him, this house, this world. Yet his touch, how she wished she couldn't feel them, trapping her in this god for saken world. His hands were her invisible chains, heavy weights keeping her bound to this utter hell. His not so gentle carresses were like fire and ice. They burned through her skin penitrating deep into her core, causing an unrelinguish pain. Yet they also froze her. Froze her to where she could not force herself to move, to fight back. His lips, so painfully close to her ear, making her hear and feel every grenting breath he took after each thrust. She knew this was wrong, that her Uncle shouldn't love her this way. However, she was so afraid and too helpless to stop him.**_

The memory ended and another projected immediately after.

 ** _Professor McGonagall had just left after telling the Grangers that their daughter was a witch. Hermione was asstatic, she finally found a place where she belonged. Her parents, however, were not so thrilled. This was all the proof they needed to know that she was different, that she was a freak. Her father stormed towards her and slapped her across the face. She didn't cry out, she knew better. Hermione had learned a long time ago that crying only made it worse. The assult lasted for over an hour. Her lip was split open and she had a cut over her left eye. Her breathing became harsh and ragged, a pircing pain rippling through her chest after each in take of air. The last thing she remembered was a swift kick from her father coming towards her before she lost conciousness._**

The last memory appeared moments later. Some people groaning, wishing it was over.

 _ **Twelve year old Hermione sat in her room thinking about the previous year. She really missed Hogwarts, the only place she considered as her real home, and her friends. Nobody in her family, if you could call it that, cared about her, yet she had people who did care at Hogwarts. She took a deep breath to clear her mind and relax. She sat in silence for a moment before the front door was heard being slammed shut. Hermione's eyes shot open as she gasped. Her Uncle was home, he was never home this early unless he was visiting her. She put her head down waiting for the inevitable. The door opened softly, softer than Hermione expected.**_

 _ **"Hermione?" Her mother called softly. Hermione looked up shocked, but acknowledged her mother all the same.**_

 _ **"Yes mum?"**_

 _ **"Come with me dear." She followed her mother down the hall into her parents bedroom, "Sit dear." Hermione sat down and for the next twenty minutes her mother did her hair and make-up. Afterwards she was told to stay and wait for her to come back up.**_

 _ **But her mother didn't come back, instead it was her Uncle. She was on her back before she could say anything, his callosal hands carresing her. No matter how many times he forced himself on her, it never became easy to escape. No matter how hard she tried, no matter what she thought of, she could never force herself to ignore the roughness of his hands or the sound of his breathing. She was always grateful, however, when the darkness claimed her.**_

The final memory ended and the pensieve ceased it's glowing. The courtroom was silent for a long period of time before any sound was made.

Hermione sat there frozen still, her eyes slightly glazed over as each memory replayed in her mind. She registered nothing around her, not the crying, the screaming, the outrage. She was oblivious to everything. Hermione was finally shaken out of her daze by a gentle hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned to find Severus' concerned eyes and slowly reached out for him. He understood her plea and swiftly picked her up, ignoring the questioning and sympathetic glances, and returned to their seats. Severus comforted Hermione while Madam Bones addressed the court.

"If the prosecution or defense have nothing else to say the Wizengamot will adjorn for diliberation.

After Madam Bones and the Wizengamot left through the back door the room errupted into whispers. Almost everyone was outraged by the audasity of these people. Lucius slowly leaned forward and whispered in Severus' ear.

"Is she alright?"

"I think so. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can get her home where she can rest and be cared for by her friends."

"Would it be to much if Narcissa and I came over for dinner?"

"No, not at all. It would be good for Hermione to know she has family that love her." Lucius nodded as he saw Madam Bones and the other members return.

"After carefull diliberation and review of witness statements, as well as the memories, we, the jury, find Misters Granger and Mrs. Granger guilty of all charges-" Cries of both outrage and joy filled the room. once everyone had settles Madam Bones continued, "I hearby sentence you three to life in Azkaban, with no possiblity of parole."

Hermione was over joyed. She was finally free of her abusive family and she could stay with her dad.

"Now on to second matters," Madam Bones continued, "These events leave one, Hermione Granger an orphan, by law she is required to go with any blood relative that she has. Is there anyone here related to the child?"

"We are." Replied a gruff voice. Hermione's face paled considerably when the person spoke. She saw her Aunt and Uncle from her mothers side stand up.

"No!" Hermione cried, "Madam Bones, please! I don't want to go with them!"

"I'm sorry dear, but-"

"No!" Hermione turned to Severus, who was stunned silent, "Please dad! You promised you would take care of me!"

Severus noticed her other Uncle coming over and quickly hugged her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry honey, I wasn't expecting this. But I promise, I'll get you back. I promise."

Her Uncle came up and picked her up and started to walk away, towards the door.

"Daddy!" JHermione cried, reaching for him.

"I'm sorry." Severus whispered, trying to hold in hos own tears.

Hermione's cries rang through the room only to soon be cut off by the door slamming shut behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Severus paced in front of the fireplace waiting for the clock to reach ten. It had been two weeks since he received the letter from the Child Services Department at the Ministry telling him the date of the custody battle, and he was a bundle of nerves. This was his last chance at getting his daughter back and he was scared of losing her forever.

Harry sat on the couch watching his normally calm Professor pace frantically. Harry knew Severus was nervous, he was too, but panicking wouldn't help Hermione. Harry then stood up and walked in front of his Professor, stopping him in his tracks. Severus stared momentarily shocked at Harry before heaving a great sigh.

"I'm pacing again aren't I?" Severus asked. Harry nodded before looking Severus in the eye.

"Sir, I know you're nervous, I am too. But panicking won't help Hermione. She needs you to be a strong, calming presence today, so please try to relax."

"I'll try. Thank you Harry." Severus took a deep breath and glanced at the clock on his wall. He sighed again, "We better get going Harry."

Harry nodded and stepped into the fireplace next to Severus and grabbed his arm. They were instantly engulfed in green flames and transported to the Ministry. They walked towards the courtroom doors and were asked to present their wands for identification. After the security check they walked into the surprisingly quiet courtroom and took their seats by the Malfoy's. More people started to file into the courtroom as the clock got closer to ten-thirty. As people began to take their seats the doors opened again to reveal Hermione and her relatives. Her Aunt and Uncle walked forward towards their seats with a malicious glint in their eyes. Hermione followed behind them, her head down. It took everything in her to not run to Severus and hug him. As they sat down Amelia addressed the court.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, we are here for the custody battle of one Hermione Jean Ganger between one Severus Tobias Snape and her Aunt and Uncle, Juliet and Andrew Smith."

There were murmurs among the Wizengamot members, some concerned about the outcome others expressing their distain for the muggle relatives. Amelia banged on the gravel and brought attention to the court.

""First we will hear from the relatives of Miss Granger and any support they have." Amelia said formally. Andrew Smith stood first to address the court,

"Honorable members of the court, I wish for you too think about the decision you have to make. I have lost my sister and brother-in-law. My niece, Hermione, is my last connection to them and I do not wish to lose her too." Andrews plan was to quilt trip the court into seeing that Hermione's best interest was with him. He pretended to be too choked up to continue and let his wife, Juliet, continue.

"As my husband said, we don't want to lose our beloved niece. Here is a man who has no association with Hermione other than being her Professor and he wants to take her away from us. Why should he have the right to take her away from us?" The fake water works had started and her husband guided her back to their seats.

Whispers broke out amongst the court. Many were slightly nodding in agreement with what was said, although some were more reluctant to do so. Hermione began to panic when her Aunt and Uncle made their performance. She was scared with what would happen as she didn't think she would live if she was sent back with them. Severus was also nervous as he watched the man and women present their case. He was afraid that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be successful. But he had to try.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith," Amelia said, drawing the courts attention, "Are you able to provide Miss Granger with an ideal living? She has been abused if you remember and will need some counseling to heal. Can you provide her with that?"

"Of course. We will do whatever it takes to get her the counseling she needs." Andrew stated with mock passion.

"Is there anyone else here to speak in your favor?"

"No ma'am."

"Very well. We will now hear from Severus Snape." Severus took a deep breath before standing up and making his way towards the center of the room.

"Members of the Wizengamot, I hope to not waste your time today, but my reasons for fighting for custody of Miss Granger are not based on formalities, but through personal obligation," Severus paused to make sure he had everyone's attention before continuing, "When Miss Granger told me of her home life I was the first to know and at this notion I felt that I had an obligation, not only to protect her, but to care for her as well. So I took it upon myself to do just that. I promised her that I would care for her throughout the trial as well as provide comfort and support well after. I had also began the healing process with her to help her overcome the trauma she had been put through. I fight for her today so as I do not break those promises to her."

By the end of Severus' speech there are very few dry eyes in the room. It took a moment before Amelia could continue her questioning.

"I'll ask the same question as before. Are you able to provide Miss Granger with an ideal living? Can you provide her with the counseling she will need?"

"Yes Madam Bones. Not only do I have personal counseling experience, but I also have a friend who is a mediwitch that will be more than willing to help." This answer received many nods of approval as they felt more comfortable with the child being seen by one of their own.

as

"Very well Mr. Snape. Is there anyone else here to speak in your favor?"

"Yes ma'am. Lord and Lady Malfoy have come."

"Alright, Lord and Lady Malfoy, could you please step forward."

As Severus took his seat next to Harry as Lucius and Narcissa stepped forward.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, based on your relationship with Mr. Snape, how do you feel he'll do in raising the child?"

Lucius answered first, "I believe Severus would do an excellent job in raising Miss Granger. Being a Potions Master and having Healer Mastery training, Miss Granger's medical health will be well taken care off."

"Not to mention all that he's already done for her," Narcissa added, "Severus has already started the healing process with the child and I believe that removing her from a source of connection that she already has will hinder her progress."

More muttering occurred among the Wizengamot members. They agreed that removing the girl will do nothing but reverse the healing process and she would have to start at square one.

"Thank you, Lord and Lady Malfoy. you may sit." Amelia said serenely. Lucius and Narcissa sat back down behind Severus and Harry. Before Amelia could continue someone else stood and spoke.

"Madam Bones, may I speak?"

Everyone turned their heads to find a young boy standing beside Severus. He held a pleading look in his eyes as he scanned the room. Severus was unsure of what Harry was up to, but trusted him enough to not say anything.

"Of course young man. Please step forward." Harry steadily walked forward towards the center of the room and waited to be addressed, "What is your name young man?"

"Harry Potter, ma'am."

"What do you have to say Mr. Potter?"

"I wish to speak on behalf of Mr. Snape."

"Please, continue."

"Honorable witches and wizards, I wish to inform you of more than just your support for Mr. Snape. I believe Mr. Snape to be an excellent guardian. He's very kind and cares for Miss Granger a lot." Harry paused for a moment thinking of his next words, "Hermione has been my best friend since first year. Now you may say that's not a very long time, but we grew really close and I want what's best for her. Hermione has told me about her extended family and from what she has told me is not good. Her Aunt and Uncle have a daughter, Susan, and she has done nothing but torment Hermione. Her relatives just stand by and do nothing. Hermione almost drowned once because of her cousin and I don't wish for that to happen again."

Furious whispers rang around the court as Harry finished and sat back down with Severus. It took Amelia a couple minutes to calm the courtroom down before she could speak.

"After hearing both sides claims and hearing from their supporters it's time to decide. As the child is twelve years-old she is not of age to decide on her own, so the Wizengamot will take a vote. All those in favor of Miss Granger returning with her Aunt and Uncle, raise your hand." Not a single was raised. This made Hermione's relatives angry, but they held their temper, "All those in favor of granting Mr. Snape full guardianship of Miss Granger, raise your hand."

Every hand was raised, surprising Severus and his group.

"Then it is decided. Miss Granger shall be under full guardianship of one Severus Snape."

The court broke out in cheers, but only one voice registered to Severus.

"Daddy!" Hermione cried. He lifted his head to see Hermione running towards him, tears in her eyes. Severus stood up and rushed forward. Hermione flew into his arms and he lifter her up. Nothing else in the room mattered to Severus as he held his daughter close to him, not wanting to let go.

Hermione was so happy. She was back with her daddy and nothing else mattered. She was finally safe from those who would hurt her. She was going to be with her friends, the one's that have become her family. She was finally going home.

 **My Mischief is now Managed**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sorry it took so long for me to get this up, the past couple months have been hectic with school ending and all. But I am pleased to present the final chapter to Helping Hermione. I hoped you all enjoyed it and I want to thank everyone who has followed this story until the end and shown me such support.**

 **On another note, I'm contemplating on whether or not to do a sequel to this. If you want me to do a sequel or if you have any ideas please PM me and we can talk about it. Again, thank you everyone.**


End file.
